A Wish
by shadowgirlVG
Summary: After being kidnapped for the one billionth time can't these guys get creative? Keiko is sick of things being like this...so she makes a wish but for what? NOT A ROMANCE!
1. A Wish

A Wish  
  
Blood trickled down my cheek as I tried to move farther from the knife that threatened me. I wished I could use it to cut the ropes that bound my arms and legs but it was no use. I didn't know who this demon was who had kidnapped me but I hoped Yusuke would come soon to save me.  
  
Apparently so did the demon, which was of course why he had taken me in the first place, to get to Yusuke. He moved the knife closer still in the hopes of causing another scream and maybe a bit of damage.  
  
Just then, as if on cue the door burst open and in came Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. Yusuke, who was already looking livid, saw the blood on my face and you just knew heads were going to roll.  
  
I sighed with relief as the group got rid of the demon and his minions. An hour later we were back at Kurama's house and I was getting my cheek bandaged.  
  
"I can't believe that bastard did this to you Keiko!" yelled Yusuke. "I'm so mad I wish I could go back there and kill him again!"  
  
"Really Yusuke," I said a little embarrassed, "it's okay I'm fine. It's getting late though so I'd better start heading home."  
  
"I'll walk you to the door," said Kurama. When we got to the door Kurama turned to me and smiled, "I think it's obvious that Yusuke really likes you. I've never seen him get so worked up as when he's protecting you. You're his greatest treasure."  
  
I had to force myself to smile at him as I left the building.  
  
Sure I was his greatest treasure, I thought, but I'm also his weakest point. Every time a demon wants to get to him, it seems they go after me. They do it not only because Yusuke'll come running but also because they know I'm weak and won't be able to do anything about it.  
  
I hate being weak with so many friends like Yusuke and Kurama who need to be strong but have to protect me.  
  
I wandered into the park and sat down on a bench. I looked up at the moon and wished for the strength and fighting ability, I could never have. It was more than just not wanting to worry about them trying to save me, I would be able to help them too, have a purpose and help save the world. If only....  
  
I hadn't realized I had spoken my wish out loud until I heard a voice behind me. "Dear little Keiko, my heart bleeds for you."  
  
I turned around and saw in the shadows a strange old woman. Now I don't have a six sense or anything but, I knew just by looking at her, even though she looked pretty normal, that she wasn't human. But she wasn't a demon either, which I suppose is why I ended up trusting her, though it turned out I really shouldn't have.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"Well I could say I'm the answer to your prayers," she said, "but I suppose that's a bit over done these days. My name is Muzan (author's note: this means cruelty in Japanese but let's just pretend Keiko doesn't know that.) and I want to help you with your little problem."  
  
I looked at her warily. I had just met this woman and she was offering me such a wonderful gift for seemingly no reason at all. There had to be something more to this, so I asked her.  
  
"My you are a smart one aren't you?" she said, "Most of the people I offer to don't bother to question my offers and except them graciously. I must say I'm impressed. You see I am a sprite, a spirit with immense magical powers. The only way I can stay alive however, is for me to feed off the happiness of humans. So as you can imagine it is to my advantage to forfill the hopes and dreams of deserving people. (Author's note: Okay I just made all that up but work with me here I don't have many mythological things to choose from.) You Keiko are one of the most deserving people I have ever met. So what do you say?" She looked at me expectantly.  
  
I still had my doubts; this was way too convenient. I had just made a small wish and there she was like my fairy godmother or something. I never had liked Cinderella. I was about to turn her down when suddenly this huge feeling came over me, later I learned it was a spell but at the time all I knew was I suddenly had to accept her offer. I no longer had a choice in the matter.  
  
I turned to her and slowly nodded. That was all she needed. She took out a small vile and said, "Drink this tonight before you go to sleep. It should take about a week to reach its full potential but once it does you will be practically unstoppable." and with that she was gone.  
  
I didn't notice her leave however; I was too busy running for home so that I could begin my new life of power. It was a while before I realized those thoughts were not mine.  
  
Yay! Chapter one is done! I hoped you liked it and if not please send me ideas for improvements. Well dear god it's late. I must be going but please tell me what you thought and feel free to read my other story Inuyasha Meets Yusuke if you haven't already. 


	2. Time I Paid You Back

Chap.2 Time I Paid You Back  
  
As soon as I got home, I got ready for bed even though it was a little early and gulped down the contents of the vial.  
  
It tasted a little bit like lemonade, which is too bad because I can't stand lemonade. After drinking it, I felt a little woozy and I practically fainted into my bed.  
  
The next morning my head was throbbing like there was a jackhammer in it. I looked in the mirror and I saw that anyone would be able to tell that I was in a lot of pain, which was not something I needed right then. I wondered if maybe I'd gotten a hangover last night without knowing it, which was doubtful, since I can't stand alcohol either. My thoughts were interrupted, however, when the jackhammer came down extra hard.  
  
I don't think a single piece of aspirin within a mile of my house survived that day.  
  
When the pain finally subsided and I felt I was presentable enough to go to the outside world I put on my jacket and went out for a walk in the park.  
  
I wondered what I should tell Yusuke and the others; if what the old lady had said was true they would probably start noticing differences in me in the next few days. What would I tell them when they did? The truth I guess, I only hoped they didn't freak out too much when I told them.  
  
But when should I tell them? It might be better to not wait until they found out for themselves. On the other hand, I didn't want to even think about how much stress would be involved in telling Yusuke.  
  
If it was even true.  
  
As I continued walking, I became even more doubtful of this. The only changes I had noticed were major headaches and now even those had gone away. Maybe nothing would happen at all. One way to find out...  
  
I waited three whole days and still I felt nothing different about me. On the other hand, I hadn't seen Yusuke or the others and they might be able to tell more than I could.  
  
I was too curious to worry about what they'd say anymore so I went off in search of Yusuke. I decided to take a little-used shortcut through the woods. I had barley gone ten feet into them when I heard Yusuke's voice. I couldn't make out exactly what he was saying but it sounded like he was in trouble.  
  
Using speed I didn't know I had I ran towards his voice. I'd run for what felt like a mile when I came upon a clearing. In it was the whole gang Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. But where was Yusuke? I looked around and to my horror, I saw that he was in the clutches of a horrible twelve-foot monster!  
  
I had to do something but what? I looked around and found a good-sized rock. I picked it up and chucked it at the demon.  
  
It wasn't a bad shot if I do say so myself. It hit him square in the eye. Unfortunately when you pit a twelve foot demon against a five inch rock, guess what? The rock isn't going to win.  
  
It served its purpose though, the demon dropped Yusuke in surprise, now it had a new target, me.  
  
It took a moment before the rest of the group really noticed I was there because I was still a little covered by the trees. Yusuke was the first to see me.  
  
"Keiko!" he cried. "What are you doing here? Get away quick!"  
  
For a moment I almost did just that but then something took hold of me. Something new, strange, and bold. Something I had never felt before. I liked it.  
  
"I'm sorry Yusuke," I said, "but I can't just leave you here. Besides I think it's time I paid you back."  
  
Please review! My poor fic baby needs food. Without it, she'll starve on the streets of cyberspace. (Makes puppy eyes). Anyway chapter three should be up soon depending on how much food my baby gets so please hurry and review! 


	3. A Shock or Two

Chap.3 A Shock or Two  
  
Hello again beloved readers and (hopefully) reviewers. Sorry it took me a while to update but I had my birthday and a friend came from out of town..... you get the idea. Anyway thank you for reviewing. Now my story isn't starving anymore. To those of you who may be wondering despite this story's summary I'm not sure if this is going to be a romance. Most likely not since I see no way I could do that without getting OOC. Anyway enough yammering from me it's time I got on with this story.  
  
Despite my bold words, I had to admit I was terrified and I had no idea what to do. Suddenly there was no more time to think as the beast hurled itself at me at a speed I that didn't even know existed. I was surprised I could see it at all.  
  
He had me pinned to a tree and was moving his head towards me slowly now, almost as if he was taunting me. I knew he was saying something but I was too busy thinking about how crazy I was to be here in the first place.  
  
He was about five inches away from my face when I did the only thing my instincts would allow; I raised my hand high above my head and gave the biggest slap of my life. I'm guessing it hurt because when I finally opened my eyes he was up against a rock about fifty feet to my left. I didn't need to get any closer to know he wouldn't be getting up again, ever.  
  
Shaking slightly (OK a lot) I turned toward the others. If the situation had been different, I would have laughed. They all had their mouths open so much you could have built a beehive in there and still have room. Even Hiei, who normally showed less emotion than a piece of wet cardboard had eyes bugging out so much they could have fallen out of his head.  
  
Kuwabara was the first to speak, "Oh man, did you guys see that? That was awesome! How'd you get so strong Keiko?"  
  
"I think that's something we'd all like to know," said Kurama.  
  
"Well you see," I said, "that's kind of a funny story, I Um well I guess I Um... Hey where's Yusuke?" I looked around quickly and saw him still on the ground. He had fainted.  
  
After we saw to it that he was all right, I finally had to stop stalling and just tell the truth. I told them all about Muzan and the vial she had given me.  
  
"This is most strange," said Kurama, "I've never heard of these sprites but if what you say is true they'd be most likely to stay away from demons."  
  
"Are you nuts Keiko?" yelled Kuwabara. (I'm sure Yusuke would have shouted this too but he was still out off it.) "That could have been a demon giving you poison or something!"  
  
"I already told you," I said, "something made me take it. It was like I didn't have any control."  
  
"That doesn't really matter right now," said Hiei. "What we should do is find out exactly what changes have taken place. Keiko besides your obvious increase in strength have you noticed any changes?"  
  
I thought about it for a minute. I hadn't really noticed anything but the more I thought about it the more I realized that things had been changing. My senses had improved greatly; I had been able to hear Yusuke's cry for help from more than a mile off and I had reached him at an incredible speed. I told the others this.  
  
Hiei spoke again, "It seems that your skills are increasing rapidly. All the same it was very foolish of you to take on that demon single-handedly."  
  
"Well it was a good thing I did!" I yelled angrily, "You guys sure weren't doing anything to help him!"  
  
"The reason we weren't helping him," said Kurama calmly, "was because that demon had put a deathseed in him. One false move and he would have used it to kill him. You're lucky you surprised him enough to distract him from it."  
  
I gulped; here I was thinking I had saved Yusuke when I could have been the one to cause his death.  
  
I think everyone was a little uncomfortable just then so I changed the subject, "How long do you think he'll be out for?"  
  
"It's hard to say," said Kurama, "a few hours at least, he had a pretty big shock back there. We all did."  
  
"Well I have an idea for what we should do in the meantime," said Hiei. Everyone looked at him. "I think we should see just how strong this girl has gotten." He nodded at me.  
  
"You can if you wish Hiei," said Kurama, "I'm going to stay here with Yusuke and try and get the deathseed out. Kuwabara, I'll need your help."  
  
"Well then it's settled," said Hiei, "Come on Keiko." He started of into the woods.  
  
I didn't want to go but it seemed I wasn't being given a choice in the matter. Looking back at Yusuke one more time I reluctantly followed the fire demon.  
  
Yay! At last, another chapter is completed! Before you readers with overly active imaginations go shooting off with your notions of what might happen let me clarify something. Keiko is not going to fall for Hiei or vice-versa (same goes for Kurama). This isn't going to be a romance I've decided. Any half-romantic scenes, however, shall be strictly Yusuke/Keiko. I'm not going to be fooling around with any other couples. If any of you out there are also fans of my other story Inuyasha Meets Yusuke you'll be happy to know that I will be posting the next chapter soon so you don't need to wait much longer on that. Anyway please review and see you soon! 


	4. The Beginning

The Beginning  
  
I was breathing hard, but not from exhaustion, from excitement. Somewhere in these woods my enemy was waiting to attack and when he did I'd be ready for him.  
  
After we had gone a few paces into the forest Hiei had made it clear he wanted to test my abilities by fighting me. I wasn't really given a choice in the matter because he disappeared a moment later.  
  
Suddenly I had no more time for thought as he rushed at me. But it was at the wrong angle! I wasn't ready! I ducked just in time to avoid his blow. Even though it didn't hit me it did knock some sense into me. What was I doing? This wasn't me, I wasn't I fighter. The only reason I had made that wish was so Yusuke wouldn't have to keep saving me all the time. I had been so absorbed with what was happening to me I'd forgotten who I was.  
  
"Hiei," I called, "I don't want to do this anymore, something bad will happen, I know it."  
  
I don't know if he heard me at all because that was when he decided to make his next attack. He once again jumped from the trees, this time with his sword in hand. I watched him, terrified, as if in slow motion. Why was he doing this? Was he going to kill me?  
  
Suddenly I felt certain that that was his intention, he was going to kill me and then go after Yusuke! Once we were all dead he'd go on a rampage, destroying everything in sight! He might even destroy the school! I couldn't let that happen.  
  
With new determination I jumped up and met him in the air. Lightning-quick I grabbed his unarmed arm and pulled it behind his back, then I quickly flung him into the nearest tree.  
  
He looked at me, surprised for a moment, "I've never seen a human move that fast before, not even Yusuke would have been able to pull off a move like that. It seems that woman not only gave you power but an instinct of fighting as well." Without a word he got up and started heading back towards the others.  
  
"Aren't you going to finish fighting me ?" my voice was a bit more shrill than I would have liked. Why had been thinking he wanted to kill me and destroy everything? I shook my head, it was starting to pound again.  
  
"I would gladly continue to fight you Keiko but I feel you have been tested enough already for one day. Besides I thought you might want to talk to Yusuke when he wakes up. I'm sure he'll have some questions for you."  
  
He's awake? Putting aside my troubled thoughts I ran past the fire demon to see how Yusuke was doing, all the while trying to figure out what I would say to him when I got there.  
  
When I got there I could tell I had a lot of explaining to do. I had never seen Yusuke look like that before. It was a mixture of anger, confusion, fear, and the tiniest bit of admiration. I could see I had my work cut out for me.  
  
I turned to the others, "If you don't mind I'd like to talk to him alone for a minute." They got the message (though Kuwabara was a bit slow) and headed off. I knew how good demon hearing was so I waited till they were a fair distance away. Finally Yusuke couldn't seem to wait anymore, "What the heck happened back there?"  
  
I sighed, he never was one to beat around the bush. I recounted the story I had given the others, "The only reason I did it was so that you wouldn't have to worry about me getting captured or hurt so that those demons can get to you." I paused, I should probably tell him what had been happening, how my thoughts were getting messed up and I was forgetting who I was. I opened my mouth to speak but Yusuke cut me off, he started giving me the same lecture Kuwabara had earlier.  
  
Oh well, I thought, maybe it was just a side effect of the potion. Suddenly I felt very sleepy. The stress and work out of the day were starting to take their toll. I didn't even have the energy to tell Yusuke that I hadn't meant to take the potion. I was starting to sway now. Yusuke noticed just in time to catch me as I fell to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
I wasn't aware of much as I slept but I knew I wasn't going to like it when I woke up.  
  
Muwahaha! I the evil author now leave you with this cliffhanger. In case you haven't figured it out Keiko's starting to go a little nuts here. Well that's how the story goes so far, please, please, please, tell me what you think. I need the opinions of you, the beloved reviewer, now more than ever. Well it's getting late so please review and look for another chapter sometime soon. Fare thee well! 


	5. Kill and Cry

Chap 5. Kill and Cry  
  
Okay before I start I'd like to say a few things. One I really finished this much sooner but my account got locked up because someone reported that Random Ramblings wasn't technically a fic. So if you were waiting forever for this blame them. Also as a part-time project I've been trying to think of theme songs for the yyh gang. So far I have Without Me for Hiei, The Anthem for Yusuke, We're in Heaven for Keiko, Fighter for Genkai, and The Hamster Dance for Kuwabara. I still need some for Kurama and the others, please tell me your suggestions.  
  
My mind was a swirl as I slept. Eventually it was hard to distinguish the dreams from reality as they came flashing through my mind. I remembered how the others had reacted when they saw my new abilities. Had they been scared? A little it seemed. But why? I would be able to help them now, they wouldn't need to worry about protecting me anymore...  
  
Suddenly I heard a voice, "They don't care about you Keiko. They were just using you before but now they feel threatened."  
  
I recognized thank voice, it was Muzan's, the one who had given me the potion.  
  
Don't be silly, I thought, they were just a little surprised that's all. They'll come to accept me.  
  
"Were they?" she replied. "I don't think you're aware of how evil these people you associate yourself with are."  
  
Suddenly there were new visions flashing before me, ones I had never seen before. I saw Kurama in his demon and human form mercilessly killing other demons. I saw Hiei doing the same thing and attacking Yusuke too. Kuwabara was using his spirit sword to destroy others as well and beating the tar out of them too.  
  
Oh please not Yusuke, I thought desperately, don't show me Yusuke too. But it was no use, soon I saw images of Yusuke beating up other kids and murdering demons. In one of them he even was attacking a girl!  
  
If all this wasn't bad enough I was also feeling the pain of every one of those victims as they were struck down. They never had a chance. Those poor humans and demons, I thought. How could Yusuke and the others be so cruel?  
  
"This horrible slatter of life must be stopped," said Muzan. "Keiko, you are the only one who can stop them. Only you have the strength needed and know their weaknesses. If you will join me I can help you to make sure they never can kill again."  
  
I thought carefully before I responded, surely she meant that I should kill Yusuke and the others. I couldn't do that could I? I remembered the pain of all they're opponents and suddenly remembered something I hadn't before, the gleam of a manic in each of their eyes. There was no way they could stop. I would have to stop them myself.  
  
I turned to Muzan and she seemed to already know my answer. She smiled, nodded, disappeared.  
  
I sat down and began to cry, someone was going to kill Yusuke. I closed my eyes and heard a small voice inside me. A very small distant voice, You know he's not really evil. Neither are the others. You still have a choice in this. No one has to die.  
  
I pushed the voice aside, it no longer made sense in my mind. A slow, teasing smile came across my lips as I began to think of how exactly I would defeat and destroy them. Suddenly there was a swirling around me and I awoke.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yusuke was hovering over me looking worried. I was so happy to see him I could have hugged him. I most likely would have if I hadn't remembered my dream just then. I was sure Muzan had really come to me in my sleep. I shuddered, I couldn't believe I had agreed to kill my friends. They weren't mindless killers. They had had to fight all those people. Well maybe not all of them but they didn't fight/kill for no reason anymore.  
  
It was clear I was slowly losing control of myself. I would have to fight with everything I had in me. Suddenly I remembered something, Muzan had told me the potion would take a week to reach its full potential, I had drunken it three days ago. If this pattern continued as I got stronger my mind would get weaker. Soon there would be nothing left and a murderer would be on the loose. A murderer with my face.  
  
"Are you okay Keiko?" asked Yusuke.  
  
I looked at him briefly but it was more than I could take. I put my head in my hands and cried bitterly. 


	6. Why Couldn't You Just Let Us Save You?

Chap. 6 Why Couldn't You Just Let Us Save You?  
  
Welcome back my (hopefully) faithful readers. I welcome you to the newest chapter in Keiko's loss of sanity. We're not quite there yet but hopefully I'll have gotten to that by the end of the chapter. Anyway here it is, the real reason you're reading this at all:  
  
As the days past I tried to think of some way I could stop myself from killing anyone. It wasn't easy since my thoughts were becoming less and less logical. One of the plans I felt for sure would work involved me hiding behind an ice cream stand, but that was foiled when I discovered they didn't carry butterscotch.  
  
See what I mean?  
  
It was in one of my rare bursts of sanity that I realized that I should probably tell the others what was happening so they could prepare and protect any weaknesses they had. I was on my way to see them when the ground started spinning and my vision blanked over.  
  
When I came to again I was in a warehouse I had never seen before. I looked down at myself and realized I was covered in straw.  
  
"The other me must have taken over," I said. I noticed the sun was no longer up, "Oh God, how long have I been out of it?"  
  
I was now seriously spooked. I still had at least a day before I completely lost control and here I was someplace I had never been before with no idea how I got there. These kinds of things tend to unnerve a person.  
  
This was no time to be cautious. I had to warn the others right away. I used my new-found speed without restraint and was soon flying along the streets of the city. Something was wrong, why was no one outside? Had I killed them already?! I stopped behind Yusuke's house and knocked on the window frantically.  
  
After a few minutes Yusuke came to his window in his pajamas looking sleepy. He looked out through the glass and blinked in surprise. "Keiko!" he yelled. "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Why are you so worried? It's only been a few hours. I've got something important to tell you and the others. And why are there no people out?"  
  
"I can answer your last question easy," he said, "it's a little thing called three a.m. As for the other one, what are you talking about few hours? You've been gone two days! Where were you?"  
  
I gasped, two days! Where had I been? "I ... I don't know"  
  
"How can you not know?" he yelled.  
  
"That's what I need to talk to you and the others about. I'm..." but Yusuke cut me off.  
  
"Look," he said, "I'll change into some clothes and meet me at the park in fifteen minutes. You round up Kurama and Kuwabara, and Hiei if you can find him."  
  
I nodded and started off, I got Kurama and Kuwabara easily and with a bit of hunting found Hiei as well.  
  
Soon were all at the park and it was once again time for me to explain myself. I took a deep breath and began, "You all know about that potion I took. Well it's doing some weird things to my head and ... I ...," I paused. I didn't know what to say. My vision was clouding again.  
  
(A/N: from here on in I'll be switching the POV a bit but it'll just be between Keiko and Yusuke.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Keiko was stammering a bit and was starting to sway. What had that potion done to her?  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, "but you're going to have to... have to..." she staggered forward and looked up. There was now a new hardness in her eyes. "You're going to have to die."  
  
I stepped back, stunned, what the hell was going on?  
  
Suddenly there was cold, evil, laugh from the shadows. Out stepped an old woman, but not old and wrinkly beyond hope. She was like Genkai with the spirit of a fighter. This woman had a lot more years left in her than her appearance let on.  
  
"Let me guess," said Hiei, "you must be Muzan."  
  
"Very perceptive Hiei," she said with a smirk.  
  
"What have you done to Keiko?" I yelled.  
  
"I only gave her what she wanted. She asked for strength and I gave it to her. It's not my fault she was fool enough to believe that story about 'feeding off the happiness of humans'. Oh well, it's too late for that now. The Keiko you is gone and what's left of her is now hell bent on destroying you." she cackled, "If you ever want to have any chance of getting the old one back I advise you to meet me here under the full moon tomorrow night. Otherwise she will die." With that she and Keiko were gone.  
  
I swore, "Dammit Keiko, why couldn't you just let us save you?" 


	7. Psycho Fight

Chap. 7 Psycho Fight  
  
Hello I just wanted to quickly mention that my other fic Inuyasha Meets Yusuke now has ten chapters and is completed. *Puppy eyes* Please read it. Anyway here's more Keiko gone nuts, remember the POV is going to change a bit from Yusuke to Keiko, Watch out for these things ~~~~~ they'll tell you when it changes. Right now we're with Yusuke.  
  
I didn't sleep the rest of the night or at any time that day. If only Keiko had known the truth. I might save her from some demon every other week but what she didn't know was that she also saved me. Every time I was ready to take that plunge, to just give up on the world around me, I'd look at her and realize that however rare it may be there are good people and things in the world worth fighting for. That was one of the main reasons I became a spirit detective.  
  
If we all got out of this alive I'd have to try harder. Keiko may not be able to fight but I'd fight for her. We all would.  
  
I arrived at the park an hour early, too restless to do anything else I threw stones at a nearby fountain. I wondered if anyone would notice the statue didn't have a nose anymore?  
  
A while later the others showed up. They didn't say anything, there was just the same dramatic tension we always have before a fight.  
  
Just then Kurama cleared his throat and looked at me. "What?"  
  
"I've carefully analyzed Keiko's symptoms and I think I've found an antidote to what Muzan gave her. I brought some with me." He took a bottle full of something purple out of his pocket and handed it to me.  
  
I stared at it for a second before taking it. I picked it up and put it in my pocket, "Thanks Kurama." He had no idea what this meant to me.  
  
A cloud moved from in front of the moon and a ring of green light appeared on the ground.  
  
"I believe we are expected to enter it," said Kurama.  
  
I nodded and stepped inside, the others followed suit. Suddenly there were whirling winds all around us and it felt like we were being lifted into the air. It didn't last long and we soon found ourselves in a sort-of fighting ring. We seemed to be underground, strangely and there were torches lighting it up.  
  
On the other side of the ring was Muzan who had an evil smirk on her mouth and she was soon joined by Keiko.  
  
I gasped, I had never seen her look like this before, Keiko's hair was flying all over the place, though it couldn't mask her evil grin. She was still wearing her school uniform and from the looks of it she'd never be able to wear it to school again. It was covered in dirt and it had holes and rips all over it. If I hadn't known better I would have thought she'd escaped from an asylum.  
  
"Now it begins," said Muzan.  
  
"You're right about that," I said, "now it begins. YOUR FUNERAL!" I rushed at her, my fist ready, but she raised her arm and suddenly I was floating. She flicked her wrist and I plowed into the wall with several rocks falling on me.  
  
"It's very rude to interrupt," said Muzan, obviously enjoying herself. "I thought before the fight I should warn you about..." We waited for her to continue but suddenly she was above us falling down. She pulled out a pouch and took some dust out of it which she threw all over us.  
  
"What's going on?" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"I can't move!" said Hiei.  
  
"Neither can I!" said Kurama.  
  
I tried to move myself and was surprised to find I still could. The rocks that had landed on me must have protected me from the dust. It also seemed that Muzan didn't know. Maybe now I'd have a chance to give Keiko the potion. Just to be sure I waited a moment longer.  
  
"Now that none of you can attack me I'll now drain you of all your spirit energy, and since I can't use it myself I'll put it into your beloved Keiko, my humble servant."  
  
She went first to Kuwabara. She placed her hands in front of him, closed her eyes, and started chanting. Soon yellow light started radiating from him and formed a ball in her hands.  
  
I shifted slightly to see what effect it was having on Kuwabara. Kurama noticed and whispered "Muzan is in a trance, she wont notice if you make Keiko take the potion now. Just be careful and hurry. I don't know how much longer Kuwabara will last."  
  
I nodded and ran to Keiko.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wished Muzan would hurry and defeat them so I could fight them. Suddenly I heard stomping feet. I looked up and gasped, it was a giant lollipop running at me!  
  
For some reason that didn't seem to make sense. I squinted at the lollipop and noticed it had hair gel. It had to be a jolly rancher! I loved jolly ranchers! I ran up to it and started chewing on its head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why was she biting me? I didn't really know I just knew that it hurt. Temporarily forgetting who I was fighting I flung her to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I landed on the ground with a thump. So this wasn't a jolly rancher after all. It was Yusuke in a jolly rancher suit. A clever disguise but I would defeat him none the less.  
  
I launched myself for another attack. I went at him from the air with my leg extended but before I made contact I dove under him, grabbed his foot and threw him into a wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pain shot threw me. It was obvious that I was face someone much stronger than me. What was worse was that I couldn't even fight back in case I hurt her. I only had one chance. It was also obvious that her brain was still really messed up. A plan began to form in my mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke was struggling to get up so I decided to move in for the kill, how dare he pretend to be a lollipop!  
  
Just then he pulled out a bottle full of something purple. "If you promise not to kill me right away I'll let you have this bottle of liquid candy," he said a little nervously.  
  
I took it and sniffed it suspiciously, "Is it watermelon flavored?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um..... yeah!" I said. Anything to make her drink it.  
  
She looked at the drink a little longer and then threw it to the ground where I barely managed to catch it.  
  
"I HATE WATERMELONS!" she yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A sweatdrop rolled down Yusuke's face. Oh how I loved him. I'd have to kill him extra slowly so that I could remember his last moments of life clearly.  
  
"Yusuke," I said, "before you die could I kiss you one last time?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I sweatdroped again, my girlfriend wanted to kiss me one last time before she brutally murdered me. If that wasn't irony I don't know what is. Suddenly I got an idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He nodded so I leaned forward and closed my eyes. Nothing happened for a bit so I opened one eye. He wasn't even looking at me!  
  
"YUSUKE!" I yelled. He turned around and smiled. He brought his lips to mine and they parted. Just then I felt something pour into my mouth. He had tricked me! He was making me drink the watermelon!  
  
I pushed him away and was about to spit it out when I relaxed that it was really grape flavored. I loved grape! I swallowed it graciously, savoring the taste as I slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I caught Keiko as she fell and laid her on the ground. Then I turned around. "Well Muzan," I said coldly, "it seems I have a bone to pick with you." With that I carefully aimed my spirit gun...  
  
Finally! I thought I'd never get this chapter done! You may have noticed I'm scraping it kind of close to my deadline of 6/28. I'll have one day to write the last chapter but it should be pretty short. I know I said this wasn't going to be a romance but I suppose this chapter sort of makes it one. What can I say? I was in that kind of mood. Now then I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. Please read and review quickly! I want to read them! 


	8. It's an End and a Start

Chap. 8 It's an End ... and a Start  
  
Hello again. I just wanted to thank everyone out there for taking the time to read and sometimes give their opinions to my stories. It means a lot to me because one day I hope to be an author and I want to be the best I can be before I go into the real world. I'm sure a lot of you want to too so good luck and keep writing. (Back to Keiko.)  
  
I woke up in a hospital a few days later. Luckily Kurama's potion had worked and I was now back to normal.  
  
I turned to my left and saw Yusuke sleeping in a chair next to me. I start crying and woke him up.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you all better now?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine thanks to you." I sobbed again. "It's just... I was going to kill you and there was nothing keeping me from doing it. If you hadn't been able to make me drink that potion..."  
  
"Hey don't be so hard on yourself. It wasn't you, it was that potion of Muzan's. You don't need to worry about any of it anymore Keiko. She's dead and I'll make sure this never happens again."  
  
He stayed a few more hours but finally had to leave. As soon as he was out the door I started to cry again, all that and I still wouldn't be able to fight.  
  
Just then I heard the door open and close behind me. I thought it might be Yusuke again so I wiped my tears before turning around. There before me was none other than Genkai.  
  
"Yusuke told me what happened," she said. "I think it's very noble that you wanted to help them fight. I've been considering and I'd like to offer to train you." I could only stare at her so she sighed and continued, "There's no way I could make you as strong as you were and it would take years of training for you to be in the same league as Yusuke. Still it would be a start." She looked at me expectantly.  
  
"Yes," I said, "it would." I smiled. I would train as hard as I could and get strength again. Only this time I'd earn it.  
  
The End. 


End file.
